


Please Eat Lunch

by rukatsukinagatan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Short, simple, when ur boyfriend niichans all over u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan
Summary: Kuro is busy, but Nazuna thinks that's no excuse
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna
Kudos: 14





	Please Eat Lunch

“There you are!” Yelled Nazuna as he stormed in Kuro’s direction. He found him in the martial arts circle room, working on an outfit.

“Hi.” Kuro responded, unfazed. He knew Nazuna would kill him for admitting this, but while for the most part he takes his boyfriend's concerns very seriously, the fact that Nazuna isn't all that frightening makes him very easy to ignore.

“S-S’op ‘tat and look a’ me!” He stuttered, already getting too worked up it seemed.

Kuro held back a sigh before looking at Nazuna, still holding his things. With the live coming up in a couple weeks and only having one and a half costumes done, being interrupted was troublesome no matter who it was.

“You’re skipping lunsh again?” He said, “I keep telling you not to!”

“I’ve got stuff to do, and not a lot of time to do it.” Kuro shrugged, getting back to work. “I’ll eat when I get back to my room, okay?”

“Not okay!” Nazuna retorted, leaning down to sit with Kuro, “You need to eat, being hungry is no good, especially when you have a chance to eat.”

“I’m not even that hungry,” He said. He glanced up and saw Nazuna’s angry expression turned sad. 

He sighed quietly. He understood that Nazuna had some...motherly instincts, but Kuro wished he wouldn’t keep riling himself up over things that aren’t even problems.

Either way, he couldn’t ignore how sad he had apparently made Nazuna, and truth be told, his stomach was starting to ache from how hungry he was. Stupid stomach.

He put down his project, “Can you grab my bag, then? It’s right over there, let’s just eat here.”

Seeing the way Nazuna’s cute little face lit up always made everything worth it. Nazuna scurried over to grab his bag. “I thought you didn’t let people eat in the club room?”

“Eh, I’m president so it’s fine.” He grinned, reaching for his bag, “Besides, you probably went all over lookin’ for me, so we can just stay here and relax a little.”

Nazuna kissed his cheek as he sat down and got his own food out, “Thanks…” He smiled, “B-But, I didn’ go all over..!”

“Sure.” Kuro chuckled, earning a small pout from Nazuna. Thankfully, he noticed the pout turned into a smile when he took the first bite.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in 2016 lmao changed some things to reflect !! uuuuh yeah hope it's good :)


End file.
